Mad
by Ka-Angel-s
Summary: Uma briga entre Ino e Gaara com uma musica que acho a cara dos dois. Primeira One Shot e talvez Songfic. Completa


**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto._

**Obs:** Minha primeira One-shot e não sei se é posso considera um Songfic, porque nunca fiz uma =D, então espero que não liguem se estiver meio sem noção, com erros de português (que sei que tem), espero pelos reviews ( ^^'')

**Obs²**: O site não ajudou muito, então tem algumas coisas que quando fui publicar essa porcaria deu erro, então peço desculpas ^^

* * *

**_MAD_**

No sofá estava Gaara com seus vinte e oito anos, seus cabelos ruivos rebeldes estava um pouco cumpridos, seus olhos verdes frios como sempre fitava a mulher de pé do outro lado da sala. Ino como sempre esbelta manteve seus cabelos loiros cumpridos que sempre estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, seus olhos azuis celestes olhava para o mais uma briga do casal, o motivo? Ciúmes.

O silencio entre eles era perturbador, ainda assim ninguém falava nada, não iria adiantar, poderia dar inicio a mais uma briga.

_**She's strain' at me **_

_(__Ela está olhando para mim)_

**I'm sittin'**

_(Eu estou sentado)_

**wonderin' what she's thinkin'**

_(Imaginando o que ela está pensando)_

**Mmmmm**

**Nobody's talkin'**

_(Ninguém está falando)_

**'Cause talkin'**

_(__Porque falar)_

**just turns into screamin'**

(_só se transforma em gritos)_

**Ohhh**

Ino e Gaara era um "casal problema" como todos chamavam quando estavam no colegial, sempre brigando, não importava a hora, o local e na frente de todos. Muitos amigos duvidavam que os dois iriam ficar juntos por muito tempo, mas já estavam juntos 8 anos, muitas brigas e vai e volta, sempre acabavam juntos o que deixava todos seus amigos bestas.

_**And now is I'm yellin' over her,  
**__(__E agora eu estou gritando com ela)_

__

**She's yellin' over me.  
**

_(__E ela está gritando comigo)_

__

**All that that means  
**_(__E o que tudo isso significa)_

__

**Is neither of us is listening,  
**

_(__É que nenhum de nós está ouvindo)  
__  
**(And what's even worse).  
**__(__E o que é ainda pior)  
__  
**That we don't even remember**  
__(__É que nós nem lembramos)  
__  
**why were fighting.**  
(__Porque estamos brigando)__Estou cansado de toda vez ser a mesma coisa, todo dia é esse inferno. _---- Gaara finalmente quebrou o silencio, a loira o olhava indignada.

_Inferno? Está cansado? E eu? O que acha como me sinto? Sabendo que está lá com aquelas...e o que foi aquilo que Karin disso? "Oi Gaara grande noite aquela" O que significa isso? _---- gritou a loira.

_Meu Deus Ino, eu disse que era aquele trabalho que fizemos! Será que não confia em mim?! _---- respondeu ele gritando também.

_Bem que eu queria confiar, mas não da! Não com você e aquela...aposto que se fosse eu fazer isso você estaria também nervoso_. ---- as lagrimas já saia pelos olhos azuis da loira.

_Não faria isso porque eu confio em você! Mas não tenho culpa se faz sempre uma tempestade num copo de água, que tudo para você é motivo de brigas. E brigas por nenhum motivo! _---- a loira lançou um olhar irritado para o ruivo.

_Nenhum motivo? É isso que acha?Ótimo! _---- falou por fim a loira saindo da sala deixando o ruivo sozinho.

_**So both of us are mad for**  
__(__Então, ambos estamos irritados por)  
__  
**Nothin'**  
__(Nada)_

**(Fighting for).  
**_(Brigando por)_

_**Nothin'  
**__(Nada)_

**(Crying for)  
**_(Chorando por)_

**Nothin'  
**_(Nada)  
__  
**(Whoahhh).**  
_

Gaara continuava ali na sala olhando para o lugar onde Ino tinha saido, seria mais uma das brigas de sempre, sabia que a loira era difícil, sabia que quando ela colocava algo na cabeça dificilmente tirava. Sempre que brigavam Gaara ia para casa da irmã para passar um dia ou dois até os ânimos da loira se esfriar. Alguns minutos depois a loira apareceu na sala com uma mala, a colocou no chão e olhou para o ruivo, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, estava chorando.

_Para que essa mala Ino? _---- perguntou o ruivo sabendo da resposta.

_Quero que vá embora. _---- disse firme segurando mas algumas lagrimas.

_Para com isso Ino, sabemos muito bem que isso não vai nos levar a nada! _---- ela olhou serio para ele, e pela primeira vez Gaara sentiu o medo da perda.

_Dessa vez é serio! Acabou, estou cansada de ter que mostrar para você o quão idiota e insensível você é, estou cansada de sempre EU sair machucada de nossas brigas. _---- ao falar mais lagrimas saiam. ---- _Sei que vou sofrer, mas não mais o que já sofri! _---- disse isso e se virou saindo da sala.

Gaara ouviu a porta do quarto se fechar a loira desabar no choro, sentiu incapaz de qualquer coisa, seria mesmo o fim? Seria que dessa vez ela estava falando serio? Pegou a mala e foi para a porta da frente antes de abrir sentiu o peso da briga nos ombros, estava indo embora.

Mas ele não queria ir embora... não por para sempre.

_**But we won't let it go for  
**__(__Mas nós não queremos Ir embora por)  
__  
**Nothin'  
**__(Nada)  
__  
**(No not for)  
**__(Não por)_

**Nothin'  
**_(Nada)_

**This should be nothin' to a love**  
_(Isso deve ser nada para um amor)  
__  
**Like what we got  
**__(__Como o que temos)  
__  
**Ohhh, baby...** _

Gaara saiu do apartamento fechando a porta com lentidão exagerada, esperava que a loira saísse do quarto e o pusesse para dentro como outras vezes. Mas dessas vez nada o impediu de sair do apartamento e nada o impediu de sair do predio. Estava quase anoitecendo Gaara não sabia o que seria dali para frente, andou pela rua até chegar no parque que muitas vezes ia junto com Ino passear, se sentou em um banco e olhou para o céu, o sol estava se escondendo entre os prédios e a lua subindo para o alto. Sentiu uma dor no peito ao lembrar-se de um dos momentos deles.

"_**Flash Black"**_

_Eles tinham acabado de ter mais um daquelas brigas, agora o motivo era que ele havia esquecido a data quando se conheceram. Ino gritou, berrou e chorou, havia se trancado no quarto enquanto ele estava na sala olhando para o nada, podia ter deixado continuar assim, mas ela sabia reconhecer quando errará. Se levantou e foi até o quarto, ela estava deitada na cama chorando._

_**Ino desculpa...eu não queria magoa - lá. **__---- falou ele se sentando ao lado da loira que fungava. ---- __**Eu sinto muito...**_

_**Será que vai ser sempre assim? **__---- ela perguntou se virando para encará-lo, já não chorava mais. ---- __**Será que sempre vamos brigar por nada?**_

_**Talvez sim, talvez não. **__---- respondeu ele, não iria falar que era sempre ela que começava a brigar, afinal as vezes ele tinha culpa. ---- __**Mas é assim que um casal é, todos brigam, sempre terá dias de tempestades em nossas vidas, mas cabe a nos resolvermos isso de um modo sem precisar de brigar.**_

_**Também acho.... **__---- falou ela se sentando na cama agora, e o encarando seria. ---- __**Eu não consigo dormi quando brigo com você, por que dói muito, dói meu coração.**_

"_**Fim do Flash Black"**_

Na casa de sua irmão deitado no sofá cama, onde ela havia arrumando para ele passar a noite, lembrava aquele dia, e agora sentia o que Ino havia dito. Doía o coração a ponto de não conseguir dormi.

_**I know sometimes  
**__(__Eu sei que ás vezes)  
__  
**It's gonna rain...**  
__(__Vai chover...)  
__  
**But baby, can we make up now  
**__(__Mas baby, nós podemos mudar as coisas agora)  
__  
**'Cause I can't sleep**  
__(__Porque eu não consigo dormir)  
__  
**Through the pain  
**__(__Devido a dor)  
__  
**(Cant sleep through the pain)  
**__(__(Não consigo dormir devido a dor))__  
_

Impossível dormi quando se tem tantas coisas na cabeça, todas as vezes que eles brigaram a maioria das vezes faziam as pazes por não conseguir dormi bravos um com outro, mas naquela vez eles não teriam a "paz" que precisavam para dormi.

_**Girl, I don't wanna go to bed  
**__(__Garota, eu não quero ir para cama)  
__  
**(Mad at you)  
**__(__(Bravo com você))  
__  
**And I don't want you to go to bed  
**__(__E eu não quero que você vá para cama)  
__  
**(Mad at me)  
**__(__(Brava comigo))  
__  
**No, I don't wanna go to bed  
**__(__Não, eu não quero ir para cama)  
__  
**(Mad at you)  
**__(__(Bravo com você))  
__  
**And I don't want you to go to bed  
**__(__E eu não quero que você vá para cama)_

__

**(Mad at me)  
**(Brava comigo)

_**Ohhh no no no...**  
__(Ohhh não, não, não)_

* * *

No dia seguinte Gaara acordou com a irmã falando sem parar, tomou o café junto com seus sobrinhos e cunhado, enquanto todos conversavam animadamente ele preferiu ficar calado, estava chateado e magoado por Ino não confiar nele nem por um segundo.

A tarde quando estava andando pela rua tomou a direção ao predio onde moravam, sem entender entrou no predio e parou em frente ao apartamento da loira, ia tocar a campainha mas desistiu apenas encostou a cabeça na porta e fechou os olhos. O que era aquilo, porque tantas brigas? Seria isso um casal de verdade? Seria isso amor verdadeiro? Que guerra mas estúpida era essa, a guerra que eles travaram por NADA. E estão perdendo TUDO.

_**And it gets me upset, girl  
**__(__E isso me deixa chateado, garota)_

_**When you're constantly accusing.  
**__(__Quando você está acusando constantemente)  
__  
**(Askin' questions like you've already known)  
**__(__(Fazendo perguntas que você já sabe))  
__  
**We're fighting this war, baby  
**__(__Nós estamos travando esta guerra)  
__  
**When both of us are losing.  
**__(__Quando na verdade nós dois estamos perdendo.)  
__  
__**(This ain't the way that love is supposed to go)  
**__(__(Este não é o jeito que o amor deveria ser).)_

Ouviu um barulho do lado de dentro do apartamento, ela estava saindo, Gaara recuou se virando e indo embora, se ela não iria dar o braço a torcer, ele não era quem iria ceder, estava cansado de sempre ir atrás dela quando ela quem sempre queria se afastar dele.

___**[What happened to workin' it out]  
**__(__[O que aconteceu com o "resolveremos isso"])  
__  
**We've falled into this place  
**__(__Nós estamos caindo neste lugar)  
__  
**Where you ain't backin' down  
**__(__Quando você não está recuando)  
__  
**And I ain't backin' down.  
**(__E eu não estou recuando.)_

_**So what the hell do we do now...**  
__(__Então que diabos é que fazemos agora...)  
__  
**It's all for...  
**__(__isto tudo por...)_

Gaara voltou para casa de sua irmã só a noite, não queria responder as perguntas de sua irmã, então logo quando chegou tomou um banho e foi deitar, esperou o sono vim, mas era impossível dormi, quando o sono estava vindo a campainha tocou tirando-o da sua "paz" momentânea, esperou um pouco, mas ninguém desceu para atender, novamente a campainha tocou, irritado se levantou, notou estava chovendo.

_Droga _---- falou irritado indo atender a porta.

_**So both of us are mad for  
**__(__Então, ambos estamos irritados por)  
__  
**Nothin'  
**__(Nada)_

**(Fighting for)  
**_(Brigando por)_

**Nothin'  
**_(Nada)_

**(Crying for)  
**_(Chorando por)_

**Nothin'  
**_(Nada)  
__  
__**(Whoahhh).**_

_**But we won't let it go for  
**__(__Mas nós não queremos Ir embora por)  
__  
**Nothin'  
**__(Nada)_

__

**(No not for)  
**

**Nothin'.  
**_(Nada)_

**This should be nothin' to a love  
**_(Isso deve ser nada para um amor)  
__  
**Like what we got.  
**__(__Como o que temos)  
__  
**Ohhh, baby... **_

_  
_Quando Gaara abriu a porta um relâmpago cortou o céu, mas isso não o assustou não diante a imagem que tinha parada em sua frente.

Ino vestia um casaco de chuva por cima de sua roupa de dormi, ambos estava molhados, seus cabelos loiras estavam soltos colados em seu rosto, seus olhos azuis celeste estavam vermelhos. Estava ali parada em sua frente a mulher de sua vida, a mulher na qual tinha o dom de transformava sua vida em um inferno e ao mesmo tempo o dom de transformar sua vida em paraíso.

_Ino..._---- falou depois de uns instantes de surpresa.

_Gaara eu....me desculpa, eu...eu exagerei, eu fui uma tola, uma idiota em começar com aquela briga estúpida, eu....sinto muito...eu _---- ela fala atropelando as palavras. ---- _Eu confio em você, é que eu não confio em mim, não ainda não acredito que um homem como você possa se interessar por uma garota assim, mimada, barraqueira e cabeça dura...._

Enquanto ela falava ele tentava se segurar para não fazer nada ou dizer nada, ela estava se redimindo, ela estava deixando de lado seu orgulho. Estava tentando dar uma chance ao amor dos dois, seria possível ele também ceder?

_Gaara por favor....me perdoe...eu sei que disse coisas horríveis...mas é que na verdade eu não consigo viver sem você, tem sido impossível viver sem você....por favor diga-me que me perdoa....eu...eu tentarei ser uma pessoa melhor... _---- ele nada disse, o desespero da loira só aumentou. ---- _por favor...diga algo...está me matando...._

_Como sempre você sempre fala demais. _---- falou o ruivo a interrompendo, ela fitou confusa pelas palavras, mas depois que ele deu um sorriso a confusão deu espaço para alegria e mais novas lagrimas, ele sempre se importa do estado molhado da loira a puxou e abraçou forte roubando um beijo. ---- _Porque demorou tanto para vim?_

_Estava tentando me punir pela a maior besteira que fiz na minha vida toda _---- falou a loira depois de mais uns beijos de reconciliação ---- _terminar com você quase acabou com minha vida._

_Acredite...com a minha também. _---- os dois se olharam novamente e mataram a saudade que tanto atormentou-os essa semana.

Lembrando que mesmo um casal tem suas brigas, que um verdadeiro amor tem dificuldades que nem sempre será perfeito, mas juntos sempre vão conseguir superar, por que é assim o amor é cumplicidade um com outro, é aceitação dos desfeitos é a benevolência, é a amizade e é simplesmente o AMOR.

_**Oh baby this love  
**__(__Oh baby, este amor)  
__  
**Ain't gonna be perfect,**  
__(__Não vai ser perfeito)  
__  
**(Perfect, perfect, oh oh).**  
__(__(perfeito, perfeito, oh oh))  
__  
**And just how good it's gonna be.  
**__(__E nem tão bom ele vai ser)  
__  
**We can't fuss and we can't fight  
**__(__Não podemos ficar nervosos, não podemos lutar)  
__  
**Long as everything  
**__(__Enquanto todas as coisas)  
__  
**Allright between us  
**__(__Estiverem bem entre nós)  
__  
**Before we go to sleep.  
**__(__Antes de irmos dormir.)_

**Baby, we're gonna be happy**.  
_(__Baby, nós seremos felizes.)__  
_

* * *

**Olá Minna o/  
Olha ai mais uma finc, bem curta mas ainda é uma finc, espero que gostem...como disse lá em cima...é minha primeira One-shot, e Songfic, e eu nunca fiz então não sei se ta legal e tals....**

Bem adora essa muisca e eu achei que é a cara dos dois, afinal a maioria das fincs que eu fiz e que eu li, Ino e Gaara sempre brigam, e por nada, então essa musica meio que é isso...rsrsrs

Muisca by Ne-yo - Mad.

Bjs até a proxima ^^

Reviews Go!!!


End file.
